Bowling with the Cullens
by Marie Alice Brandon Cullen
Summary: What happens when you get together 7 vampires, 1 clumsy human and go bowling? Why is some guy going to the hospital? What's wrong with Jasper? Why is he jumping like a little girl? And why is Bella doing the splits? First fanfic so please R&R!
1. Outfits and Spoiled Surprises

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**Ok, my first story ever. So constructive criticism please and tell me all that's wrong about it ). **

Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, we all know that the wonderful world of TWILIGHT is not mine so……on with our story!

**Chapter 1**

(BPOV)

We were at the Cullen's house, or should I say mansion. I was in Edward's room while Alice brought a whole bunch of shopping bags with fancy French and Italian names on them. I was just about to complain about her buying me clothes- when I had a perfectly good closet full of them at Charlie's- when I was interrupted by a beautiful velvet voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"Alice, hurry up!" Edward yelled as he pounded lightly on the door. "I want to see Bella……..desperately I might add."

"Calm down, Edward. You'll have your little human back AFTER we dress her up. Wait for what we have planned for your honeymoon" Rose said with a smirk while she pushed Edward aside and walked in his room. Oh my Carlisle! Please tell me that she didn't just say that!! I thought, and blushed furiously. And then she said innocently, "you forgot this outfit, Alice". She was holding an indigo skin tight and a super short mini skirt.

"Rose, no…..that's no good for today" Alice whined. "She'll probably step past the black line on the lane, slip, fall, and moon everyone. Then YOU would have to deal with Edward"

"Fine, fine. What about this?" Rosalie asked as she held in her pale arms a deep blue v-neck. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"EEK!! That's perfect", Alice squealed. "And we could pair it up with these". She was talking about some light pink and blue plaid Bermuda shorts.

"And those go perfect with these shoes and bowling bag", Rosalie exclaimed. Wow, they were like a well oiled machin- wait! Did she say bowling bag? Why would in the world would I need a bowling bag? Unless…..

"Wait….are we going bowling", I suspiciously asked.

"N-", Rosalie stated. But she was interrupted by an over exited Alice.

"Yes!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise", Rose said acidly. She rapidly perked up though. "But now that you know, go get ready".

I changed in Edward's bathroom as fast as humanly possible. When I came out, Rosalie still mumbled, 'slow human' or 'what took her so long?' or something along those lines. But I was too mesmerized by what she held. She had some deep blue flats with a bow and a matching bowling bag. She handed them to me, gave Alice a blurry high-five and said, "Ok, she's ready".

Edward came in gave me a quick 'hello, love', carried me down the stairs and into his sparkly silver Volvo at vampire speed. He was smiling, very beautifully, the whole way. Well……someone's happy.

**That's the first chapter, what did u think? Wanna read more or is just not right? Oh and this is the introducing chapter so don't worry it will be better. **


	2. Teams and Stalkers

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**Thanks for those few reviews i got really made my day!! So…YAY!! Anyway I would like to thank my editor Edward-lover-456 and hope this chapter makes you laugh if you have any suggestions tell me I would love to hear them**

Disclaimer: Twilight…….yea not mine…but im currently savin money to buy the right of it and of…..EDWARD CULLEN!!

**Chapter 2**

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were in his Volvo while Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme went on Rosalie's convertible. And, like always, she drove like a maniac.

Ounce we got to the animatedly and brightly lit building I noticed that we were already in teams. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were wearing blue shirts. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were wearing scarlet shirts and bags.

Emmett and Alice were bouncing with excitement, Rosalie was admiring her reflection in a small mirror, Edward was as dazzling as ever, and Carlisle and Esme were quietly talking when I said, "Wait you guys". They all stopped their doings and looked at me. Oops, now I was blushing from all the attention, but still had to say, "Um, how do you exactly bowl?"

"You mean you're a virgin at bowling too?!, what have you done with your life?!", Emmett exclaimed.

Please tell me he didn't just say that!! Everyone stayed quiet….the silence was even worse. I just stood there blushing like a tomato.

"Hmm…" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Emmett! That is a very rude thing to say!" Esme scowled at her son. "Apologize to Bella"

"Sorry, Bella" Emmett said automatically.

"Say it right" Esme said.

"Mom" Emmett whined. "I apologized you want me to mean it too?"

We all laughed and I felt a wave of calmness hit me. I gave Jasper a thanking look and he winked at me. It was as if our little incident never had happened.

When we came in I gulped. "Don't worry, love. I'll be right there behind you if you need any help", Edward encouraged while stroking relaxing circles on my hand. Then he kissed my forehead and gave me one of his dazzling crooked smiles that I loved so much.

"Ugh", Rosalie said in disgust.

"Edward you'll have plenty of time for that later, but now we bowl", Jasper said happily.

So we went to the register and to our bowling lanes. I noticed that Carlisle had one of the 'secret conversation' look on his face. Right on cue Edward and Carlisle laughed.

"Secrets don't make friends" Esme said jokingly.

"Fine mom, but this won't make Rosalie happy. You see that boy over there?" he pointed to a 15-year-old boy with thick glasses and obvious skin problems. He was with a group of more boys of that kind. "Well, he was practically drooling when you came in, and he has had some pretty racy thoughts about you".

We all laughed at that. While Rosalie folded her arms , frowned and gave Emmett one of her famous death glares. At that moment Emmett's booming laugh stopped. We all laughed harder, even Rosalie joined us, while Emmett sat there with his best puppy dog eyes and begged Rosalie for forgiveness.

**Yeah I know pretty short but that's how I like them, short and sweet. So please review!! It makes me happy and gives me inspiration for the funniness. **


	3. Bets and Lost Tempers

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**Yay! You guys are so sweet! Thanks for the reviews lol please tell your friends :)**

Disclaimer: Twilight? Nope not mine. Why do you ask?

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly Alice's eyes went hazy, I wonder what's wrong with her? Oh! Right! She's having a vision. Anyway, Jasper was the first was the first one to ask her what she saw, but she just replied innocently 'Oh, nothing just have Bella watch out while bowling- something funny will happen'. Then leaned over to Jasper and whispered something inaudible to hear even for vampires Im guessing. Because, they all looked at him questionably.

"Rose, I have a bet for you…"

"Bring it on, compulsive gambler" Rosalie snapped back.

"If your team wins then you pick a dare for each of us. But if we win then we do the same with you" Jasper simply stated.

"You're on!" Emmett yelled and shook Jasper's hand.

First up was petite Alice. She insisted on getting the biggest heaviest ball of them all. She looked so funny; the ball was bigger than her head. Some guy in a black coat insisted on holding the ball for her, but when she gave up and handed to him he almost fell backward. Needless to say he quickly gave her the ball back and left.

"Poor guy! He's going to the hospital to get his back checked now!" Edward exclaimed.

We all had fun and then Alice threw the ball. She got on her tippy toes half run and half walked at human speed, threw the ball and put her left foot behind her right at the swing. Just like a professional the ball landed right in the middle of pins and with a great clack! They were all knocked down. Perfect!

Jasper, being a compulsive gambler, jumped happily screaming "Yeah, that's my wife! That's why I married her!"

All of the people stares at him and started cheering. Since he was sending wave of joy and excitement. He stopped after Esme elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh! Is it my turn yet!?" Emmett asked excitedly after Jasper's scene had stopped.

"Not yet, honey" Esme said motherly. "We're going by alphabetical order remember?"

"Oh yeah…." Emmett's face fell.

"But that's ok, son" Carlisle encouraged. "You can switch me turns".

"Really?! Thanks Dad" Emmett looked like a little 5-year-old boy in Christmas. He run almost too fast for human speed and threw it forward as he let go of the ball it went straight on the middle without touching the lane and knocked them all down.

"Oh yeah! That's what Im talking about!" yelled Emmett while doing what seemed to be a victory dance.

"Anyways…." Rosalie said. And then with an evil smile she exclaimed "It's Bella's turn".

I gulped and got my brand new shiny blue ball. I could see my nervous reflection on it. Suddenly I felt a self-assurance wave; I turned around and gave Jasper a thankful look.

"Jasper, honey" Esme said with an annoyed edge on her voice. "You can't use your powers while we play. It doesn't make it fair"

"Oh, calm down mom" Alice said. "It's just a game".

Edward had commented to me ounce that Esme got really competitive. And by the looks of it Alice just said the worst possible thing.

"Well tell that to your cheating husband!" Esme accused. She stood, had her hands balled up in fists, and her mouth was a thin line with anger. Oh wow! I have never seen a more menacing Esme she's always so sweet and gentle! Im actually afraid of her. She was about to pounce to Alice When Carlisle interrupted the scene.

"Esme, honey. You should seat down and-and calm down", he was actually stammering.

Japer sent her a calming wave and her gentleness seemed to come back.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of lost my temper but carry on…" Esme said as if nothing happened.

Boy is this family weird!

**So there it is, wait for when it's Bella's turn to bowl!! It gonna be hilarious! I…just haven't thought of what happens yet…**


	4. Author's Note

**(A/N)**

**Ok people, I have seen that 119 of you have read this story and yet I only have 8 reviews! I don't mean to be petty or anything but I would LOVE some more review and thank you for those who have reviewed! **

**P.S. Im not gonna update until I get…..15 reviews come on its not that hard! Plus I haven't finished the 4****th**** chapter anyway! **


	5. Splits

**Ok thank you thank you thank you for all those reviews! They are hilarious and fun to read. And thank you to those who added my story as one of your favorites. So as promised here is then next chapter with Bella bowling…..**

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Twilight…..oh wait that was my dream yesterday my bad…

**Chapter 4**

Ok it's all you Bella, I thought.

"Wait! Do you want me to help you, love?" Edward asked.

"No, I think I can manage", I said. I guess Jasper's self-confidence wave is still with me.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked one more time.

"Edward! The girl said no! Just let her bowl" Rosalie said annoyed. "Ok, go!" Rosalie added, then folded her arms and got ready for the show.

I got my ball held it up to my face with all my strength- this ball is so heavy. Mimicked Alice and half ran and half walked, threw my arm back. I was about to throw my arm forward when, "Ah!" I screamed. Butt meet floor, I thought.

Before Edward could help me, I felled. But not forward or back…I was doing the splits!** (A/N this is from a personal experience. My first time bowling, not all that fun but I did get some serious muscles after that….oops got carried away back to our story :))**

"Bella love, are you-", Edward started.

"Ha! Didn't know you were so flexible, Bella", Emmett interrupted.

Great! Now I'm not only gonna get teased about my clumsiness but also about my unknown powers of flexibility. Edward helped me up and said "try again, love". I looked at him and he was shaking with silent laughter. Well, I'll show him, I huffed to myself. Then I angrily threw the ball and clack! It got all but one pin.

"Yes", I cheered.

"Oh Bella you sure showed Edward!" Rosalie said and high-fived me. I feel special, I know Rosalie has accepted the fact that I'm part of the family now but this makes it that much better.

"Yeah, girl power!" Alice said and gave us a hug with her super vampire strength.

"My turn!" Esme said excitedly.

She got her ball and threw it clack! A perfect hit.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett pounded fists with her. "Go Esme go Esme it's your birthday, Party like a rock star." She just looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Come on, mom" he whined "party like rock star."

"Oh, sorry son, do it again."

So Emmett sang his little song and Esme danced like crazy. Then she offered Carlisle her hand, he took it and they started swing dancing, as Rosalie laughed and our group scoffed and waited for them to stop.

Edward got up and got his silver ball. "Well, not to say this hasn't been interesting. But…it's my turn" Edward said.

He just swung his arm and threw the ball. He always made everything look so easy. Then he turned to us and bowed and we clapped. He was always so classy.

Then Carlisle got up and went after his ball. He said, "come on, Daddy needs to get Alice back!!" Then he leaned and threw the ball. Clack! And they all fell down.

"Wait, what did Alice do to you, Carlisle?" Jasper asked defending his wife.

"Well, your little wife stole all of my doctor white robes and replaced them with ones that were 'in style'. One of them said 'kiss me I'm Irish' on the back! That day 5 nurses threw themselves at me and 7 tried to kiss me!"

"AH! HAHAHAHA!" Emmett broke in. "Actually, dear father. That was me, Jasper, and Edward's doing. The Irish thing not the doctor robes thing."

**There it is so tell me. Loved it? Hated it? Well then tell me! In what I like to call a review :)**

**P.S. I put a new poll in my profile thing so check it out!**


	6. Team Names

**Hi! Here's chapter 5! Oh and yeah someone has told me that I need an editor and yeah I have one, her name's ****edward-lover-456, but I just came out with these chapters in spur in the moment and couldn't wait to update so…I kinda sorta didn't show them to her…(just don't tell her I did that) but she probably already knows. So DON'T KILL ME edward-lover-456 and I'll love you forever and ever!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Not me. sniff sniff.

**Chapter 5**

"My turn! My turn!" Jasper said as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands just like a little girl.

"Ugh, come on man!" Edward said.

"Jasper, jumping up and down while clapping your hands and squealing isn't very manly" Alice giggled.

"Jasper, please restore your manhood….AND KNOCK ALL OF THOSE PINS DOWN!" I exclaimed, was-was that me? Either I'm becoming more part of this family by being competitive or Jasper's wave of excitement hit me….

"Our little Bella, she has finally joined our circle of competitiveness and weirdness!" Esme said with a nostalgic voice.

"Well then, this is for my manhood…and Bella's competitiveness!" Jasper said.

He swung and clack! They all fell down.

"Yay! You got your manhood back!" I exclaimed and jumped and high-ten him **(A/N a high-ten is when you high-five someone with both hands at the same time).**

"Jasper may have his manhood back but my womanhood is going to kick his manhood's ass into the next century!" Rosalie said.

"Oh yeah you go girl!" Esme said.

Then Rosalie stood sideways put the ball in front of her face, shook her butt twice and threw the ball. And like all of the other Cullens' turns all of the pins fell down.

Emmett was drooling while we all looked at Rosalie questioningly.

She just shrugged and said, "For good luck." Then Emmett stops his drooling and started laughing with his unique booming laugh.

"Hey Rose! Looks like creepy, stalker boy is also drooling over you" Emmett said. At that moment Rosalie grabbed Emmett's ear. "Ouch, ouch ok I'm sorry, Im sorry. I'll stop" Emmett whined in pain. Rosalie gave the now named creepy, stalker boy a death glare and the poor boy looked away.

"That is the end of round one" Esme said competitively.

"And by the looks of it we're winning!" Carlisle said proudly.

"Yes! Go team Rose!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Team Rose!?" Emmett, Carlisle and Esme said in harmony.

"Well yeah…since it was mine and Alice's idea to go bowling I believe it's only fair for the teams to be named after us" Rosalie justified.

"Wow Rose, don't drag me into this" Alice said.

Rosalie gave Emmett a look. He blinked twice and finally got the message. "I think it's a great idea.

"That's only because if you don't Rose will not let you touch her for a month" Carlisle accused. "I wanted our team to be called 'Hot Doctors.'"

"That's stupid let's call ourselves 'Team Win'" Esme suggested.

"Hey, wanna call ourselves the 'Veggie Vamps?'" Edward asked.

"Hmm…" I cleared me throat.

"Oh! And a human" he corrected.

"Yeah, let's call ourselves 'Veggie Vamps and a Human'" Jasper agreed.

"Go Veggie Vamps and a Human!" Alice cheered.

"Fine, but back to us; we should call ourselves 'Common Crazy Cullens'! And for short we're the 'CCS'" Emmett suggested.

"I thought you wanted 'Team Rose'" Rosalie said harshly.

"No Rose. That's a perfect name" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I like it, we ARE your common crazy Cullens" Esme agreed.

"Well, I guess it's a good name" Rosalie said. "I still like 'Team rose' better. But I'll manage."

**Ok my sister pointed out that veggie goes for vegetables but in this case its vegetarians. **

**Now, now I want you to do me a favor. REVIEW!! Please? If you do I shall pull some strings and send you a giant cake (And Edward will jump out of it:). Oh! And I have a question for you. Which team do you think will win? Veggie Vamps and a Human or the Common Crazy Cullens? **


	7. Cheaters

**Ok I know its been ages since I've posted anything. But Im busy girl(ok not busy but lazy) But anyway I had camp sometime ago and then I went out everyday up until now soooo SORRY ill make up for it I PROMISE!**

**Chapter 6**

Alice's turn once again, it was all the same except this time no one offered to hold the large ball for her. This was getting kinda boring.

Subsequently it was Emmett. He was about to throw the ball when Alice screeched, "AAAHHH!!" As if it were bloody murder. Emmett got distracted and instantly let go of the ball. The ball landed with a loud thud on the lane next to ours.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Emmett yelled as he hid under the score table and added, "Is that weird cat lady after me again?"

"Um, no I just…..I just thought I had a bug on my shoe…" Alice said innocently avoiding his eyes and inspecting her perfectly manicured nail nonchalantly.

"Right…." Esme said suspiciously. I just hoped that she won't become all overly competitive again.

By this point the people around were staring at us intently just waiting for our next move. I can't blame them this family is better than cable, I thought to myself.

"Well then, since you messed up your swing. It's Bella time!" Rose said wickedly. Always ready to embarrass me, just like her husband.

"Yes", I said as confident as I could manage "and I have decided to let Edward help me, this time."

Without another word, my beautiful angel stood up and came next to me. "Just follow me lead, love" he whispered in my ear. It still sends shivers down my spine, I thought and I smiled. He led me to the lane with one hand around the small part of my back and held my ball with the other hand. Then he put the ball on my hand but he still supported most its weight. "Now all you have to do is to let go of the ball at the same time I do", he instructed in my ear and I felt the shivers again. We swung our arms back and then forward in perfect harmony, and then let go at the same time. It went perfectly on the middle and knocked all the pins down.

"YAY! We got them all! Thank you Edward. You're the best!" I mumbled excitedly. I've never been that good at any sports, I thought. Until now, I corrected myself.

"Anytime", he said obviously pleased with my reaction.

"Whoa, whoa you little cheaters you can't do that" Esme said. Getting competitive for the third time, but, who's counting?

"We really have to start counting how many times you get like this" Jasper suggested. And then added, "It could be used as blackmail."

"Now there's an idea!" Emmett agreed and pounded fists with his brother.

"Don't pound fists with him, Emmett" Esme corrected. "He's in the other team, the enemy."

"But still, you can't do that" Rose intervened. "First, your team almost gave my husband a heart attack by making him think the crazy cat lady is after him again. And now you double team the ball. This counts as Edward's bowling turn." She crossed her arms and we all knew the discussion was over.

"Fine but Bella gets to go on my turn" Edward bargained.

"That sounds fair. But you don't help her" Carlisle said.

"Deal?" Esme asked.

"Deal" Edward assured them.

Esme stood up with her game face on ready for some serious bowling. She went after her ball and Alice knew better than to mess with Esme's turn. She swung and all the pins fell down, just like always. She looked at Emmett expectantly but then looked disappointed.

"Oh! Sorry mom. GO ESME. GO ESME! PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR" Emmett cheered.

Esme and Carlisle once again danced to the strange beat Emmett and Rosalie made for them. They took longer than last time and our team just sat there for a while. Until Alice suggested, "hey you wanna get Bella somethin to eat?"

"No, no it's ok guys. Im not even hungry" I said, not wanting to leave the party. But my stomach betrayed me and grumbled very loudly.

"Lunch time for the human" Edward said chuckling to our joke.

**Yes lunchtime….hmmm Im pretty hungry. You know what Im craving? Some yummy REVIEWS!! **


	8. Lunch Time

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**WOW! You guys are awesome! So many reviews!! Haha so ya new chapter ).**

Disclaimer: haha ya I forgot one last chapter so count this one for Chapter 6 too. So….Twilight(best story ever!) not mine, why do u ask. You wanna make me cry? 

**Chapter 7**

We made our way to the food court. By 'we' I meant the Veggie Vamps and a human- the CCCs were too busy celebrating.

"OK Bella, pick your treat. Everything's on us, naturally. We have to get you good and ready, your next up." Alice giggled. Sweet little Alice, always trying to spend money on me.

"No", I said stubbornly. "_I_ had to leave the show. So now _I_ get to buy myself something to eat. I make money you know, I have a job."

"Come on! You're going to join our family anyway. Why not start using our money now?" Jasper reasoned. "It's practically your money."

"But-but", I started.

"No buts, love. Now we are going to pay for you whether you like it or not" Edward said.

With a scowl plastered on my face I ordered cheese fries and a small coke-the cheapest things I could find.

* * *

Back at our table, the CCCs finally stopped 'partying' and wondered where the rest of them had gone. But soon enough, we showed up with my tray of food. Edward then proceeded to sit down in front of the table and whispered in my ear a simple "eat." I couldn't resist the command, so I took a fry and bit it….I didn't even know I was that hungry! Before I knew it my plate and glass were empty and my hunger had disappeared.

"OK, Im ready to bowl", I stated.

I went for my ball; it almost slipped out of my hands. Hmm…. I guess those were some greasy cheese fries, I thought to myself.

"Bella, love, don't you want to wipe your hands first?" Edward asked.

"I guess so…." I replied. I walked back to the table and whipped my greasy hands clean with a napkin. Then walked back towards the lane while Edward handed mw my deep blue ball and poked my fingers through the holes of the ball. Well, I noticed that the ball was still greasy but didn't pay much attention to it. Oh well it's not gonna make a difference, I sadly thought.

But boy was I wrong. It all happened so fast. I was looking ahead to the lane about to throw. This is good, this is good, no tripping, I assured myself as I slowly jogged toward the lane also making sure to stop _before_ the black lines. While I stopped I threw my arm behind me and then forward. But when I looked at my hand it was holding nothing, I looked at the lane. No ball. Nothing.

I looked from my hand to the lane like an idiot.

"Watch out!" Emmett shouted.

"AHHH!" Rosalie shrieked. There was a big _PLOP_, and then an even louder _THUD_. It all managed to happen before I had time to turn around. When I did turn around the scene in front of me was horrible. Everyone was now staring at us. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were spread on the floor while Jasper had made a protective shield around Alice. And poor Edward had his eyes shut closed with his hands in front of his eyes.

"You clumsy little HUMAN!!" Rosalie accused as she pushed my ball off of her stomach and got up. "And YOU!" Rosalie pointed a blameful finger at Emmett. "I was fine before you jumped on me and threw me to the ground! The ball was miles away from me! But you had to drag me down! You're both lucky nothing's broken."

It took me a while before I realized what had happened.

"Bella, are you alright!?" Edward asked with a panicked voice.

"Did...I….and….ball….hit…Rose?" I mumbled. "Am I alright? Are you alright?! The ball just slipped. I am SO sorry Rosalie! Please forgive me!" I pleaded.

"Maybe I will" Rosalie said with a twinkle in her eyes. "If you go shopping with me and Alice, I get to choose the clothing AND a makeover."

"But-but, aww come on!" I pleaded.

"Bella do want my forgiveness at all?" Rosalie asked alarmed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, I will go quietly, for now" I said pouting.

"But you!" Rosalie turned to Emmett. "You are in a no touch rule! Idiot!"

"Rose…" Emmett pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes. How could Rosalie be so cold? Just look at poor little Emmett, I thought.

"Don't worry, Emmett" Alice encouraged. "She'll never go through with it." The she made a face "I have foreseen."

It was quiet for a while, apparently everyone was still staring at my soon-to-be family.

"What are you looking at!?" Rosalie shouted at the crowd around us obviously still angry.

**Ya baby, ya ) there it is. So good? Bad? I don't know you tell me! In something that brightens up my life called review. Besides, I can't write comedy if I'm not happy. Now can I?**

**P.S. read this story called Deadly Pranks. Very good story. **


	9. Gangsta or Emo Emmett?

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**Bleedingxinxspace has asked and no,**** no vampires were harmed on the making of the last chapter or this one. Haha thanks for all the reviews :) I got nothing better to say than…enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Yes! Twilight is all mines! Oh wait…that was in my dreams last night. My bad.

**Chapter 8**

I felt a wave of calm hit me

"Too little too late, Jasper" Rosalie snapped.

"Well, it was too entertaining" Jasper justified. There was a low growl coming from Emmett.

There was another quiet moment before we could hear Alice's soprano giggles. Then it was joined by Jasper's laugh and soon enough we were all laughing hysterically. Except for Emmett that is, he sat there pouting.

"This is NOT funny!" Emmett whined.

Suddenly a thought cam to me, "hey, since the ball technically never touched the lane. Do I get a second chance?" I asked. They all became very quiet and stared at me as I was a mad woman.

"Um, Bella are-are you sure?" Edward asked.

Sure I am! The ball only slipped because of all those greasy cheese fries" I told them.

"Well…we should give Bella a fair chance…" Carlisle suggested. And I knew no one would dare question him. Perfect.

"Don't worry, I will redeem myself" I assured them.

So I got my ball and, again, slowly jogged towards our lane. Then threw my arm behind me- they all ducked- and as I threw my arm toward the lane I let go of the ball. It landed right in the middle, hit all of the pins and they all fell. Wow I can't believe I just did that, I thought.

"Yay, Bella! Way to redeem yourself!" Alice cheered with her hands in the air.

"Oh yeah! " Jasper said and offered me his fist to pound.

"Nicely done, love" Edward whispered in my ear while he put his arm around the small part of my back. And ha lead me to our chairs.

"Never saw that coming" Carlisle commented.

"I knew it!" Edward accused. "You only encouraged Bella to bowl again so that your team could win! I knew you were hiding something in your mind."

"Calm down, Edward. It's ok, I showed him." I said with my hands on my hips doing a triumphant pose.

"Whose turn is it?" Jasper asked, obviously impatient for it to be his turn.

"Carlisle's" Esme answered. Of course she would keep track, I thought.

Carlisle gracefully got up and carried his ball with one hand. He simply got in front of the black line and with the flick of his wrist the ball rolled right in the middle of the pins. Needless to say, they fell down.

"That was great, honeybun" Esme complimented.

"Thank you" Carlisle said. He went to sit next to Esme and kissed her cheek.

"Ew…" Alice said. While she put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes.

"Save that for later" Jasper added disgustedly.

"I know, for reals" Emmett agreed.

"What the…" Edward started as he turned to Emmett.

" 'For reals'?" I repeated and questioned his sanity.

"Yeah it's my new word, yo" Emmett said and did a gangster pose. "I learned it at school….yo"

"You're hanging put with those street kids again" Rosalie stated.

"Girl, you're trippin. Why does everyone have to be up in my grill?" Emmett responded. After a while of Rosalie staring him down, he answered with a sheepish 'yes'.

"Up your grill?" Esme asked incuriously.

"Come on, you know I'm so hood" Emmett argued.

"Son, how many times do we have to have this talk?" Carlisle asked. "You are not from the 'hood' nor are you 'gangster'."

"Fine! You are all just ruining my life!" Emmett accused.

Edward smacked his forehead with his hand. Then he announced, "Emo Emmett's back. I liked gangster Emmett way better."

**There it is! Number 8! Did you like it? Or not? Who would you like better, Emo Emmett, or gangster Emmett? Tell me….and since I don't have the awesome power to read minds you will just have to REVIEW and tell me that way.**


	10. Restroom Blues

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took me a while to update but I think this is a very good chapter…but that's just me. Just let you know I already have the next chapter written it should be up in no time :) anyways ENJOY**

Disclaimer: I can't think of any funny comment so nope Twilight is not mine.

**Chapter 9**

"Is it my turn yet?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Yes, dear" Esme answered apparently still keeping track.

"OK" Jasper said cheerfully. He got up with his ball at hand, and got right in front of the lane. He was about to throw the ball when Alice interrupted his concentration.

"Watch out, honey. Rose wants payback. And was about to scream, just like I did to Emmett."

We all turned to look at Rosalie. Who had her mouth open, just about to take a big breath of air.

"I was not!" Rosalie denied. "I was just…yawning."

"We can't yawn, Rose" Edward reminded her.

"Well, it was a voluntary yawn" Rosalie justified. "Jasper was taking too long so I wanted to show I was bored." We all stared at her, still. Clearly we didn't believe her story. "What does it matter, anyway? Alice prevented it so, whatever."

"Anyway, here I go" Jasper said and broke our awkward silence.

He swung his arm back and then forward. Like Carlisle, with the flick of his wrist, the ball rolled toward the center of the lane. Clack! All the pins fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Yay Jasper!" Alice cheered as she did what appeared to be a victory dance. We all stared at her incredulously. All except for Jasper that is; he joined her.

After a few minutes of dancing, they stooped and seated themselves. Then Rose impatiently got herself up and went for her ball.

"I don't believe you should shake your butt for 'good luck' this time, Rose" Alice counseled with her right hand pointed to her head. "I have foreseen."

"Yeah, you might give creepy stalker boy a heart attack" Edward added.

"Just what I was thinking Edward, it's like you're reading my mind" Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter what happens to him…But I would like to hurt him" Rosalie said. She went forward to the lane, and dropped her.

"Opps, my bad" Rosalie said in a fake apologetic voice. Then, she bended down to get her ball, her butt clear in a clear view to creepy stalker boy. I saw him clutch his chest. Rosalie again shook her butt twice and threw the ball. It rolled in the middle of the lane and all the pins fell with a loud clack.

"Yeah!" Rosalie said beaming and did a body roll.

THUD!

"What was that?" I asked while I looked around.

"I told you, Rose!" Alice accused.

"It was creepy stalker boy fainting" Carlisle calmly explained.

"Why would you be so mean to that poor boy? I mean look at him, he's got enough to deal with" Esme asked in a soft voice. But it was almost inaudible, drowned out by Emmett's booming laugh. That was also joined by everyone else.

I felt a pressure in my bladder and knew it was now or never, before we started another round of 'Cullen Bowling'. "Wait" I said. They all turned at me expectantly, and I of course blushed for what I had to say next. "I have to go potty" I said sheepishly.

"A little too much soda Bella?" Emmett joked.

"Ha-ha! Come on, Bella. I'll go with you" Alice volunteered as she stood up and offered me her hand. Then added excitedly, "I haven't been to a restroom in years!"

"Me neither!" Rosalie agreed and stood up. "I'll go too."

"If they get to go, I wanna go too" Emmett whined childishly.

"I'll go with you." Jasper offered with a sly smile and jumped up.

"I'll join you, too" Edward said happily with a twinkle in her eyes, evidently listening to their thoughts.

We watched them skip off to the restroom arms linked while Emmett sang, "we're off to see the restroom, the wonderful restroom of the oz."

"They're clearly up to no good" Esme commented.

"Carlisle can just give the bowling place some money and they'll get over it" Rosalie justified.

"I would have thought this family were above bribes" I thought out loud.

"No" all four vampires said to me in harmony.

**OK, get ready the next chapter is one of my favorites! The restroom scene muahaha. So here is a very important question…what do you think Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will do in the restroom??**

**P.S. I have gotten inspiration, and wrote a new story. I know, I know I should probably finish this one first. But the inspiration just came :) so go check it out. Oh! And Im not sure about the title so please leave am idea (for my new story).**


	11. Vandalizing the Restroom

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**Yeah…sorry for not updating in a while, so here is an extra long chapter to reward the long wait (at least it's long for me). It was one of my most favorite chapters to write! I used all of my randomness that I had left in my brain. So I hope it's good!**

Disclaimer: Twilight is mine!! Muahaha!! I just bought it off of Ebay for ALOT of money. Opps…just kidding it's not mine, yet…someday it shall be mine; but not today. 

**Chapter 10**

Alice and Rosalie linked arms with me in the middle; we walked to the bathroom arm-to-arm. Rose let go of my arm and walked in front of us, she reached out and pulled on the restroom handle.

"It's not opening" Rose complained. She pulled harder, but not hard enough to break the door handle or the wall.

"I believe you have to push it" I said. With that, I walked past her and pushed on the handle. The door opened easily and I held it open for Alice and Rosalie.

"Gee, thanks restroom wiz" Rose said sarcastically.

"Wow, look at this. It's all high tech" Alice commented. "Last restroom I've been to didn't even flush." Her voice turned into a hushed whisper as if she was about to tell us a secret, "it was back in the 1700's."

I looked around, the restroom seemed normal enough. It had five stalls and two sinks, with two automatic hand blow driers on both sides of the sinks and two automatic paper towel givers. And a soap giver in the middle of the sinks, it gave that foamy kind of soap; my favorite.

"Hee-hee" Alice laughed while she put her hand in front of the paper towel hand scanner; the paper towels were down to the floor by now.

"Betcha that I can make both faucets go at the same time" Rose challenged.

"Do it! Do it!" Alice chanted happily.

Rosalie's hand flashed her hand in front of the faucets.

"OK, I am going to use the toilets" I said to my soon-to-be sisters. "You two just…keep vandalizing the restroom." I walked to the middle stall, and kept my distance away from the destructive duo. Then, I did my business, pulled my pants on and attempted to zip my pants up.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said as I zipped my pants up.

"Peek-a-boo!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I looked up and saw them both on either stall beside me. Rose was on the left stall and Alice was on the right.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I hissed. "Where you looking the whole time!?"

"Why of course, silly" Alice replied as if it were obvious. "I wanted to know what the toilet is used for."

"Truly we weren't" Rosalie said. "We wouldn't do that." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I wouldn't, I don't know about miss nasty over there."

"No, I wasn't. But I still don't know what the toilets are for."

"Why don't you…ask Carlisle about that one?" I offered. I was so not going to explain her, I thought while I blushed.

Consumed with my thoughts, I pulled on the lock and pushed the door so I could get out of this awkward situation. Well, at least awkward for me. Then, I started to walk while staring and my crazy soon-to-be sisters.

BAM!

Ouch…why does my forehead hurt? I thought with my eyes closed. I opened them and saw the door's blue green paint right in front of me.

"Oh my Carlisle! HAHAHAHA!" Rosalie laughed.

"Bella……are….you….OK?" Alice asked in between giggles.

"What-what happened?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why is the door not open?"

"You didn't pull on the lock hard enough" Alice explained, speaking slowly; like how the speak to Emmett when he does something stupid.

"Way to go, restroom wiz!" Rosalie teased.

I blushed furiously and tried to undo that lock once again, and pulled on it as hard as I could. "You guys stop laughing and come help me. It won't budge" I said miserably.

"Oh, Bella you are so weak" Alice said in a sigh. "Let a vampire do it." She jumped to my stall and landed gracefully. She put her pale finger on the lock and gently pulled. Then, she pushed the door and it opened.

"Ta-da" Alice said proudly.

"Whatever" I said and walked past her. I have been embarrassed enough for one day or maybe a year, I thought as I looked at me feet. Then I went to wash my hands, the soap smelled like strawberries –just like my favorite shampoo. And put my hand son front of the faucet to le the water wash all traces of soap off my hands. But, when I was all done, I noticed that the water was already running. Doesn't matter the faster we get out of here the better, I thought and dismissed and the fact. Afterward, I walked to the automatic hand drier –the paper towel giver had paper towels down to the ground so I decided that the hand blow drier was my best choice, it was also the only thing that soon-to-be sisters hadn't touched. After a while of blow drying, both of the faucets were still running.

"Why haven't the faucets stopped?" I asked.

"I may have broken them" Rosalie admitted. "If I wanted to, I could fix; but I don't want to."

"Hush! I can hear music" Alice said listening to a noise too faint for my human ears. "And I can hear the boys grunting. Looks like someone's having a party in the potty, a wrestling party. I bet you my sweet Jasper is going to win."

"We should join them" Rosalie suggested.

"Guys- I mean girls. There is a reason that a restroom is for women only and another one for men only." I said. If we went in the men's restroom and got caught, we would be in so much trouble. Not to mention it would be REALLY embarrassing –at least for me.

"Yeah, why is that?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Um…" I said shocked. How can they not know what the toilet is used for? I thought nervously. But settled on a good answer, "ask Carlisle."

I started to walk towards the door and felt a small pain on my right leg. Then started to spin, the floor came closer and closer. Opps Im tripping without even knowing it, face meet floor, again. I thought. But felt two small arms wrap around me.

"Bella, Bella. You gotta be more careful" Rosalie said in a voice that made me feel like some small child, who just got caught doing something bad. "With no Edward to catch you, we would've just let you hit the floor."

"But, then Edward would've gladly killed us." Alice said while she picked me up effortlessly.

"Very true" I agreed. "Thank you very much, Alice. What did I trip on?" Seriously, I didn't even see anything in my way.

"The trash can" Rosalie simply stated and cracked a small smile. "Emmett's right you are fun."

"Oh, well let's just get out of here" I urged.

"But, it's so fun!" Alice protested.

"We can come back later" Rosalie suggested and wiggled her eyebrows. "At night."

That seemed to cheer her up, because she clapped her hands joyously and let us back to our bowling lane. We sat down and waited for the guys to come back.

"Hey, Carlisle" Alice turned to her fatherly figure as soon as we sat down. "Why do people need the toilet?" Rosalie seemed interested in the subject too and they both patiently waited for Carlisle to explain.

Carlisle didn't seem at all taken back by Alice's odd question and answered his calm sweet voice. "Well Alice, humans-"

He was cut off by a catastrophic BAM!

"Dude, run!" said a very nervous Jasper.

We ass turned around to the men's restroom expectantly, ready to see what the guys had done.

**Ta-da! Was it good?? Or just stupid?? Please review and say so…Next chapter is about what the guys are going to do in the restroom. Any requests on what to write? Do you think it should be on Emmett's, Jasper's, Edward's or some random guy's point of view? Im not really sure on which one so review and vote!**

**P.S. OME!! There's a new Twilight trailer! There are two now and the second one is so much better than the first one :). It's true so if you haven't seen it, it's in my profile check it out. Oh, in the trailer they show a scene where Edward goes to pick up Bella at her house and I think that the car wasn't a Volvo. Im not sure about it, but my friends and I agree that it didn't look like a Volvo at all.**


	12. The Restroom of Oz

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**OK!! I am so so so SO sorry!! Yes, I know you don't wanna read my lame excuses but most of them are pretty good excuses :) So Breaking Dawn came out so I was reading like a mad woman. And then my internet got cut off for about 3 weeks and then I didn't update because of Midnight Sun. And the I had to type up this whole big chapter and took so long. And I have all hard classes so I get like tons of homework every night so I had to do that before anything else. And sometimes I fell asleep before I could type so ya….sorry guys**

Disclaimer: Nope, Twilight not mine…Wah!

**Chapter 11**

_Previously on Bowling with the Cullen: "If they get to go, I wanna go too" Emmett whined childishly._

"_I'll go with you." Jasper offered with a sly smile and jumped up._

"_I'll join you, too" Edward said happily with a twinkle in his eyes, evidently listening to their thoughts._

**(Emmett's POV)**

Me and the other two excuses for men skipped to the restroom. I was the only one manly enough to sing 'The Restroom of Oz' and still look macho, so I did it.

"Man, what was that awful song?" Edward asked in his 'velvet voice', the one that somehow made all the ladies in our school sigh, when we came inside the restroom **(A/N: it's just like the girl's, the only difference is that the guys' have only two stalls.****And they have Urinals (the things were guys pee.)**

"Why Eddie, it was 'The Restroom of Oz' song" I answered. "How can you have never heard that song? Bella should really get you in touch with all the hot new songs." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"My velvet voice 'somehow makes all the ladies sigh'?" Eddie asked with that abnormal crooked smile. Then he added, "don't call me Eddie."

"No, _Eddie_" I emphasized the nick name. "Your man-boobs do!"

His face became murderous; apparently I had hit a nerve. Maybe he was obese when he was younger, I though, I'll make him feel better. "I don't know why you're so mad, man-boobs are in! And apparently Bella likes them." He slowly walked towards me with an evil smile across his face. "Don't hurt me Eddie; Rose will kill you and your little Volvo!"

He lunged at me and I dodged quickly and easily, he jumped on my back and tried to strangle me.

"A fight, is t?" Jasper spoke for the first time -poor boy has no friends- and cocked an eyebrow. "We'll need the right music." Jasper proceeded to take his Ipod out of his pocket, put it as loud as it could and went to 'playlist' and picked the 'wrestling music'. Hard rock came pounding out of the small headphones. And he spoke again, "my money's on Edward."

Edward was still clinging to my throat, so I decided to teach puny little Eddie and Jazzy a lesson. I banged my back –where Edward was- against the closest wall over and over again until he gave up and let go.

"Who the man!? That's right! Me!" I cheered while I did my victory dance along with the beat of the music -which consisted of shaking my hips and throwing my arms around the air.

They looked at me as if I were crazy, which was preposterous- the only crazy one in our family was that freak we called Alice.

"You're a freak, too" Eddie-poo said and answered my thoughts. I could almost see him sticking his tongue out at me.

"You're just jealous I beat you" I snapped back, still doing my incredible dance. Then I felt terribly embarrassed. "Jazzy stop it, I'll stop my dance if you make me feel all embarrassed."

"My goal exactly" Jasper said. "Stop calling me Jazzy- only Alice can call me that."

"You mean the freak!?" I asked outraged, how dare she steal my nickname for him?

Instantly I knew it was a bad to choice to have said that. He tackled me to the ground and put me in a head-lock. Oh, crap, I thought as I wrestled him.

"Hey, how come you become fearful when Jasper attacks you yet feel nothing at all when I do it?" Edward whined- good thing Bella was patient.

Because you suck at fighting- especially wrestling as a matter of fact, I answered him in my thoughts as I struggled very hard to break free from Jasper's grasp.

"Take it back!" they both shouted at the same time in angry harmony.

"What back?" I answered faintly because of the lack of air.

"That I suck at fighting."

"That Alice is a freak."

But they're both true." I answered faintly, again with not much air to be able to speak coherently.

Jasper head-locked me even harder and Edward jumped in to join the fight. Eddie sat on my stomach and the urge to take it back was stronger than ever. MY struggles were useless –even with my super strength- it was useless to fight against two vampires with a grudge. So I faintly gave up and took it back, even though I still wasn't sure what I was taking back.

"Fine, I take it back."

"Ha! I knew he'd cave eventually." Jasper said triumphantly.

"Now, we'll teach you how to dance" Edward said. He took Jazzy's Ipod and put on 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings and they both danced to the song as they sang to it. Soon after a while, I joined them and partied. It was a little chick song- like one Alice and Rose would love-, but I still could pull it off. I don't know about Eddie and Jazzy. They looked pretty gay- poor Bella and Alice, if only they knew…but at least Rose had a MAN.

Edward chuckled- did I miss something? But his mood quickly changed when we heard a faint bam.

"Bella just run into the stall door" Edward informed us franticly. "I must come to her aid!" He started to run past me and move towards the door, but I stuck my foot out. He tripped over it and rolled on the floor. Jazzy pinned him to the ground- so he would stay in our presence.

"But I MUST help Bella!"

"No you won't" Jazzy grunted.

"She'll be fine, a few more funny moments. What's the difference?" I…I just wish I could be there to laugh at my baby sister, I thought. Eddie struggled even harder at me thoughts.

"My beloved has tripped over a trash-can!" Eddie screamed all of a sudden. "Must…catch…Bella" he said and struggled more and attempted to crawl away. But we both sat on him and sang along to the next song in Jazzy's Ipod.

"She's fine, I bet the freak caught her" I answered and Jazzy smacked me upside the head. "Ouch, what was that for!?" He gave me a look and I remembered. "Oh yeah, I mean Alice."

Jazzy sent a calm wave through the restroom and Eddie seemed to stop his useless struggle.

"Will you stop calling me Eddie in your head!" Eddie- I mean Edward said. "And also stop calling Jasper 'Jazzy!'"

"Fine, whatever" I answered automatically. Fun-sucker, I accused him in my head.

"I am not a fun-sucker."

Yes, he is. He sucks the fun out of everything, I thought to myself. He's so annoying when he listens to you personal thoughts.

"Am not."

"Get out of my head you fun-sucking freak!" I screamed and held my head with me hands.

After a while of Jasper being quiet we felt a wave of excitement hit us. It only meant one thing- he came up with an evil plan.

"Nice idea, Jazzy" Edward said as he had obviously read his mind.

"I wanna know" I said.

"Well..." Jasper started to explain, "We have to leave our mark here, of course. My beautiful Alice-"

"Freak."

"You're the freak" he snapped back. "Anyways, she had a vision but didn't tell me what it was- she was feeling pretty excited about it, too. Well, she put cherry bombs and matches in my pockets 'for a special occasion', she said. My guess is that if we time it right, and put one or two cherry bombs in the toilets, it would be THE best prank that this bowling alley- not to mention the town- has ever seen!" We were all jumping from excitement by the time he was done with his explanation of our devious plan. I didn't know if it was Jasper's excitement wave or the plan. The only thing I knew was that this was going to be so entertaining- even better than trippy Bella; Edward growled menacingly at my last thought.

Since this was a mission of dire risks, we had to have cover names; I the responsibility to come up with those. It's very hard but I KNOW I did a great job.

"All you have to do is light them up, put them in the toilet, flush, and run like there's no tomorrow…at human pace" Mr. Moody (Jasper) explained professionally; we had done these pranks a million time. This one time we did it to one of the school's bathrooms and blamed it on Mike Newton, it was hilarious!

"Roger that, Mr. Moody" I answered.

"Mr. Moody."

"Yes, that's you code name" I answered- stating the obvious.

"But, Emmett-" Mr. Moody started again.

"Who is this Emmett you speak of? He sounds really cool and macho, but I am Muscle man." I answered. There were cameras everywhere; we couldn't risk to use our real names. Didn't he know this?

"Ha! Muscle Man?" Sugar Daddy (Eddie) chuckled. "More like Whipped Boy."

"Alice calls him Cuddle Monster." Mr. Moody offered.

"Or Dimples."

"Teddy Bear."

"Sexaholics Anonymous."

"Curly Sue."

"Oh, that one's my favorite" Sugar Daddy said.

"Really? I really preferred Dimples" Mr. Moody answered.

They're so evil, making up mean code names, and what's this Sexaholics anonymous thing?

"No! My code name is Muscle Man!" I screamed.

"Fine" Mr. Moody said and attempted to calm me down. He then stage whispered "Dimples."

"Curly Sue" Sugar Daddy also stage whispered. And then he added loudly, "I like my code names, 'Sugar Daddy'."

"How come ha gets Sugar Daddy and I get stuck with Mr. Moody?" He whined –that boy needs some help, his mood swings go wild these days.

"Because, you are moody!" Sugar Daddy answered. "And because I'm sweet."

"No," I answered baffled- does he not remember? "You're Sugar Daddy because of that time Rose dared you to chug 5 pounds of sugar."

"Shut up, Curly Sue!" Sugar Daddy snapped back and shrudded at the memory.

"Oh, yeah. I remember" Mr. Moody said. "You're right; Sugar Daddy is absolutely perfect for him, Dimples."

"Can we just move on to the mission" Sugar Daddy asked annoyed. We nodded our heads in each others direction and did as planned.

Mr. Moody was the look out- he made sure no one came in while we put the cherry bombs in the toilets. Sugar Daddy and I lit the shine red balls and dropped them in the toilets. Then, we flushed and waited. After the longest wait –about 5 seconds; I counted. Both toilets exploded, the water rushed out of the toilets and hit the ceiling. Everything was wet, the ceiling was dripping, and we had the best seat in the house!

The bombs had made a funny kaboom sound but we ignored it until Mr. Moody nervously screamed, "Dude, run!"

We run back to our bowling lane as we laughed hysterically with the manager right behind us. And we reached our family with. Bella had a confused yet horrified look on her face, Alice was smirking, Rose was somewhat amused but tried to hide it and Carlisle and Esme wore their poker faces; thinking of our punishment.

"You have done well, oh mighty Mr. Moody" Alice praised.

**Ta-dah! How was it? Lol I know they kinda got sidetracked from the bowling game but I guess it's ok casue they were having fun. Did you guys like it??**


	13. Fin

**Bowling with the Cullens**

**So…im really sorry for not updating for the LONGEST time so…sorry! Anyways life has been CRAZY and im sick- I lost my voice so I can't talk to anybody so I have nothing better to do than to update so…lucky you! Haha Oh! By the way; Twilight movie, yay? Nay? Im very excited and going to the midnight showing on Friday morning :).**

Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight…pretty obvious.

**Chapter 12**

**(BOV)**

Here is the check to cover all the damages" Carlisle said to the manager of the building and handed him the check. "Again, I am very sorry for my sons' behavior."

The manager took the money and left not angry at all- he even looked…happy? Still dazzled by their beauty, I guessed.

"Boys, that was very inappropriate of you" Esme reprimanded them motherly. "How could you vandalize the restroom? Do you know how much money that man has invested in this? Not everyone attains money as easily as we do."

Sorry, Mom" the guys said in unison and looked at their feet; Edward looked absolutely adorable.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the owner" Esme said severely. "As punishment you will all have to use the old car for two weeks.

"Ugh" Emmett grunted. "But Mom…"

"No buts, Emmett" Carlisle said sternly. "You have done wronged and now you will have to pay for it."

"But we weren't the only ones 'vandalizing' the restrooms, the girls- well Rose and Alice- practically destroyed the women's restroom."

Esme turned to us with a bewildered look. "Girls, is this true?"

"Well, um…no…we just played around" Rosalie mumbled.

"Ha! You should go in there and take a look, Mom, It's an absolute mess." Emmett snapped confidently, even though I was pretty sure he didn't know what he was talking about. Esme and Carlisle also thought he didn't know what he was talking about because Jasper cut in to confirm his accusations.

"Yes, you should sense their feelings right now. If they could, they'd be sweating."

"Traitor" Alice said to him.

"And- and, right now Alice is thinking: If you turn us in, Edward Emmett and Jasper, I swear I'll make your life miserable. Rose is thinking: You better shut the…never mind; it's true."

"Oh, and did you know Alice had a vision about us doing…what we did and she encouraged us" Emmett said professionally.

"I have heard enough. You are all grounded and will have to use the old car as punishment" Esme said with authority.

They all groaned in perfect beautiful dislike. I wonder, what's wrong with an old car.

"What's wrong with an old car?" I asked out loud. They all looked to me as if I were brain dead.

"Bella, love" Edward said and softly put his am around my shoulder. "The old car is a car Rosalie bought decades ago- most likely before you were born- she meant to fix it up…but she never did." His voice took a tone as if he were telling a horror story. "Now it sits under a cover at the far dark corner of the garage. But under that cover there's a 1967 black bug with the paint chipped one uneven tire and a missing tail light."

Isn't my truck older than that? Oh well, no need to get offended over nothing.

"That's…dreadful" I said.

They nodded in unison while all eyes were on me- with that same brain dead look they had given me earlier.

"Exactly" Edward responded.

"Gotcha…"

They were still looking at me quietly- most likely imagining the horrors to come with that harmless little car.

"Bella, my dear" Esme interrupted the silence. "You can ride you truck, if you please. Im sure you had no say on the matter."

"Can we ride with her?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"No! Emmett, that beat up piece of junk is way worse than our precious little bug- at least it can go faster than 50 mph." Rosalie intercepted him. "I'd rather run to school than to ride either one" Alice said with a pout.

"You mother said the black bug and that's final." Carlisle said in a soft but firm voice.

-0-

After all the…'children' were punished- even though I still don't see what's so wrong about an old car- we went back to bowling.

Alice was up first. She still had her BIG bowling ball. She seemed rather bored of bowling- the only thing she did was flick her wrist and the ball went rolling to the end of the lane. As always, all pins fell to the ground.

"Wooh?" Jasper said with his arms in the air- trying to regain his wife's trust.

"Shut it, Traitor" Alice grumbled as she sat down. "Emmy, it's your turn."

Emmett stood up- he seemed irritated. "Let's get this over with."

He was about to throw that ball when Alice yelled"

"MISS!"

He was obviously not ready for this and he threw the ball with such force that, like always, it went flying and didn't touch the lane at all. But what was different from all the other times was that it didn't hit the pin; it hit the wood on of it!

The BANG that the ball made was muffled by the other people's noise but the hole was there, staring at Emmett in shame.

"Oh my, Emmett!" Esme started.

"Um…we should go" Jasper said.

"What? We need to pay to the manager for that hole and apologize again."

"Honey, not this time" Carlisle explained. "Emmett just threw a ball through the wall- without touching the lane. No human can do that."

"I agree, let's make a run for it!" Emmett agreed.

We power walked to the cars and headed home.

-0-

Once we got home Alice had a huge smile across her face.

"Alice…why the creepy smile on?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, since Emmett seemed to have broken the Bowling Alley we win the bet" Alice answered cheerfully.

"Oh no! Technically, we didn't actually made rules" Esme answered- her competitive side had come back.

"BUT technically, The Veggie Vamps and a Human did get a higher score than the Common Crazy Cullens." Jasper said fearlessly to Esme.

"But-but" Emmett opposed dumbfounded.

"Nope we won" Edward said.

"Darn" Carlisle said.

"So…now we can dare any of the Common Crazy Cullens to do anything?" I asked to clear things up.

"Yes…" Esme answered as Rosalie gave me a death glare.

"When can we do it?" Edward asked.

"Saturday night? We could make a party out of it" Alice said with a smile of anticipation dawning on her face again.

"Hey! Did you see your team wining in a vision by any chance?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"No" Alice answered in a small high voice a little bit too fast.

"Right…" Rosalie called her bluff.

"That's no fair" Emmett said childishly.

"Well…I've heard from a very reliable source that life isn't fair" Edward said with a smile as he quoted me.

**And that's the end of this story :)…or is it? I don't know if I want to. Should I? Because I do want to do a sequel about the Veggie Vamps and a Human daring that CCCs into doing all kinds of crazy things; What do you guys think??**

**P.S. Review please?? And tell me if you want me to do a sequel??**


End file.
